The goal of the University of Texas Medical Branch Proteomics Center is to utilize comprehensive and innovative proteomic strategies to investigate protein expression levels and post-translational modifications in cells, tissues, and biofluids associated with airway inflammation related to allergy, asthma, COPD, and respiratory viruses. These studies will lead to the development of new technologies to provide a mechanistic and functional understanding of proteomes impacting on airway inflammation, and to identify important biomarkers for diagnosis and prognosis.